Of Tea and Angels
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Three part story. Belial often becomes bored as things settled. Tired of cults always summoning her she makes a trip to the Underworld to visit Uriel, the Arch Angel who has caught her eyes since her days in Heaven. Post Manga. Uriel x Belial
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I happened upon Angel Sanctuary again and my love for Uriel x Belial is just unmatched. So I bring you some more sweet fluff. It takes place after the manga by the way.

**Warnings: **Mentions of lewd behavior, graphic content and a lot of angst.

**Disclaimer: **Uriel and Belial, both beings from the bible and mythology, taken and warped to a degree by the great Kaori Yuki do not belong to me, I am merely making this work of fiction for my mere enjoyment and make no profit from it. Thank you.

* * *

She lay languidly, draping her worthless body which was wrought by sin across the silken bed sheets. Her eyes closed for a mere moment as she savored the electric feelings silk against heated and bare flesh felt. Ah to feel such a gentle pleasure from a mere action she truly was lust incarnate. A sigh escaped black painted lips. Remarkable flaccid pale skin shined dimly in the lavender-blue colored candles, face devoid of the face pain which often she wore. A beautiful and truly angelic face, ah but it was a worthless face for the one she longed for would never gaze upon it. A face no one would gaze upon because they saw lust and they saw sin and they ran until she cornered them, until they gave in to her commanding stare, those heated kisses and the talented hands which spent years upon years becoming perfect. She let her fingers drift across the material of a beautiful top hat. A gift from Kurai that she treasured deeply. Her eyes opened again as she stared up at Asmodeus, his constant attempts to win her over grew on her in a way that made wish to take the nearest blunt object and bash his skull in until his brains leaked all over then. She would then proceed to stab the wretched body over and over, defiling it as she did. Ah yet she filed these thoughts away and stared up at him with her electric eyes.

Asmodeus dare to look upon the rather vulnerable form of the Satan: Her androgynous, beautiful supple body was clad in a night slip, falling to the knees and hugging the very beginnings of curves. He often admired her beauty as she dolled herself up, donning the "Mad Hatter" façade and masquerading around and messing with the humans. Sometimes he sniggered when the humans summoned her to do their bidding only to be killed in her annoyance. The voice he so longed to hear spoke to him, and he felt a thrill go him.

"One does not appreciate you walking into One's room, please remove yourself or this One shall resort to the use of violence."

Asmodeus did not miss a beat and chuckled once more before he went over, reaching out a hand to tangle itself within her blood colored hair, only to be stopped by her hand and a surprisingly strong grip.

"Leave." She commanded, body glowing with raw power that begun to leak through the barriers she had created. The man grinned and captured her lips in a quick kiss before leaving, grinning the entire time.

The Satan glared as the male left her room, anger filling her. To kiss her! The nerve! Annoyance sprang up as she chewed on the edge of her pillow, holding it in her arms much like an irate teenager would. By all means she was allowed this brief reset into a more childish entity, to be able to pout and show emotion because this was her domain.

'_Perhaps I shall indulge in tea…' _she thought idly, releasing the blood silk pillow from her pearly white fangs and standing up in an almost sloth like manner.

Ah, but who to indulge her when she drinks her tea? Its not as if she got along well with the others on the contrary she rather disliked them and they disliked her: The whore. The worthless and vile disgusting being who could never be truly anything in the eyes of others but a lustful devil whose got a thing for little girls and tea...oh and maybe taking the darkness of a person's heart and manipulating it, controlling it and forcing the person to face their sins, to over come them to become stronger (1). Yes that too was often fun, humans were so weak willed though that her fun often had to be cut short for they to often committed suicide when faced by their sins. She gladly took their souls to torture when the mood strikes her before shipping them off to the other Satans. She stopped before her expansive wardrobe lost in thought. Did she really find amusement in such a perverse play of emotions? Yes, she realized, she did. She enjoyed being able to make souls stronger and perhaps in this way she was trying to atone for her sins by justifying her act of play with the idea that: "If a person can overcome their Sins and accept and move on the soul then can be lifted from the heavy burden of darkness it has put on them." (2)

Perhaps then she truly was an Angel. Adam Kadamon's light had spread across the heavens and the Earth. The heavens became a beautiful Eden one free of corruption and sin and the Earth became a place where sins and debauchery still existed, where hope still flourished and crimes still were fought. Where wars still played out like one giant chess game. Belial too felt the light of Adam when she closed her eyes and just wondered briefly if she could ever be given any worth. She says she was named worthless and thus shall act on it. How much of that did she really believe and how much of that did she wish to dispel? Ah but one mustn't dwell on such ideas and notions there was tea to be had and company to be found. The devil slipped the silk night slip from her body, letting briefly her hands travel across her chest, the barest hint of breasts showing now. She purred in delight when her nails dragged across the nipples, before a hand moved down, slipping into the lace panties she wore, slipping inside of herself.

The sheer pleasure she brought upon herself made her smile. Tea with sex would be amazing, she mused, quickly removing her finger and licking it clean. She looked then in her closet, finding an outfit suitable for tea time. A silken shirt of dark, never ending ebony black, a gray vest, a red ribbon tied around her neck, a pinstriped jacket of black and white with matching pants. The outfit she wore that day of the third Holy war. A smile played on her lips. She then thought back to the time she delivered Kurai to the Messiah and purred when she the angered look of Uriel. Those eyes, she must simply see them now! A jolt of excitement ran through her as she quickly changed, donning the white face paint that made her into the jester she was born to be.

"I do hope you do not mind company, Uriel." She stated before traversing her way into Hades.

* * *

Uriel was surprised to find the devil known as Belial, all smiles and politeness invite herself in, a blushing Doll behind her. Seduction no doubt.

"And what brings you here?" he said, the collar around his neck giving him voice to speak. The devil smiled.

"Tea. Also to be able to look into those beautiful, dark eyes of yours," She replied, getting up close to him as she did, leaning in so their lips barely touched. Doll was furious and at the same time confused she did not know this woman…man…this creature who so lovingly stroked her Uriel's face.

"Please do not touch Master Uriel."

"Ah, the little rabbit does not like it when her wolf is touched does she?" She smirked then impishly at the girl before turning to Uriel. "As I said though, I wish for tea, Uriel. Do indulge me~"

Uriel by every right was annoyed. She was a careless being who sinned without care. She would sleep around with anything that move, she would commit treasons of crimes and kill without a thought. The second in command to Lucifer.

"Why should I?"

"Come now we are not at war and besides I do not like the idea of being with the other devils, they are just so dreadfully annoying. Unless of course you would have me at the mercy of those pitiful Angels. Although it seems heaven has become the beautiful paradise we all dreamed hmm?"

Uriel made no comment and sighed. The devil had a point, Heaven had become beautiful and he very much enjoyed visiting now. Although he was still unsure of what to feel for the devil and eventually, through her insistent smiling and batting eye lashes gave in, if only to get her out of his hair. She made him feel a lust he felt with Alexiel and that scared him quite a bit how she could manipulate him. He recalled her from the days before her fall how whimsical she was, going against the norm. That abnormal way she alters dimensions and space around her made him shiver. She could manipulate the space around a person and pull it away, leaving their body frozen so they could not attack her. A truly powerful devil.

"Fine. Doll, please go make us tea." He said leading Belial into the sitting room. The devil smiled.

"You always did know when to let the better half take charge, Uriel." She said playfully. Uriel scowled.

"Shut it, devil."

Belial smiled.

* * *

**A/n:** Cute huh? Stay tune for part 2 of 3 of my three shot story! I love this pairing so much~! Review :D

**Foot Notes:**

1- As a Satan besides controlling and warping dimensions among creating them -which is shown in the manga- I thought since she is a devil doesn't that mean she has the ability to play on a person's conscious and warp them? So hence I got this idea she can take darkness and force others to relive sins.

2- Based on the idea she still has some good in her, which is why she justifies her actions as such if one really had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for disclaimaer

* * *

Uriel couldn't believe he was being forced to have tea with the Hatter. He didn't particularly mind her, but the idea that she was sitting to close for comfort, smiling too much and was she trying to hint at some untold joke in those eyes of hers?

"Hatter," He said, finally breaking the awkard silence that fell over them. They decided to have their tea outside under a tree. "What are you staring at?"

The Jester's smile turned into a full blown grin as she leaned in closer. Uriel leaned back. She got closer, he was now on his back staring up at her as he tried to scoot away.

"Why, has anyone told you how nice your hair is?" She asked in the tone of voice that made him wonder what she was thinking.

"No…"

"No? Why… One is surprised since your hair, its quite lovely." she said and then as an after thought thread her fingers through it gently. Uriel blushed brightly and pushed her off and scooted away some, glaring at her.

And she was still grinning!

"Don't touch my hair."

"Ah, did One find a weakness, Uriel?" She asked chuckling. "One never expected you to be so vain."

"I am not vain." He said, lips forming into a light pout. "I just dislike it when people touch my hair." As if he'd tell her he had a fetish for having his hair played with. Knowing her she'd use it to torment like she did back in heaven.

Flashback

Uriel sighed in contentment as he was away from the other angels, in the library reading a book. He liked the quiet, how it was peaceful and best of all no one to disturb him.

"Ur-I-el~~"

Said angel felt his blood run cold as a familiar, pretty voice shattered his peace.

"Belial…" He said, though his voice lacked the enthusiam her's had. His mood farther sank when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, her own red, curly locks mixing with his own dark brown wavy locks of hair. She was to close for his comfort, but he was also polite to really shrug her off.

"Aww now why do you sound so rejected to see One?"

"Because usually it means you're going to play some kind of trick on me." He said in a deadpanned voice. Belial pouted before poking his cheek.

"Aww, you wound One!"

As if she could get offended so easily.

"Oh please, you're not a delicate flower now why are you here? I was hoping to maybe enjoy my book in peace."

"Has One not told you many times before? One is bored and you're so awkard socially that One can't help but make fun of you and pester you!"

Truly, it was a strange friendship.

End Flash Back

"Uriel~"

"Yes, Hatter?" He asked looking at her. Hm, she wasn't this close before…wait a second… "HATTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAP!"

The devil just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him in the way that made his skin crawl. Bad things happened when she smiled like that.

"Why, One merely wanted to look at you is all~" Came the sing-song voice. The angel did not look amused.

"Do you have any concept of personal space, Hatter?"

Now to say Uriel was even flustered was beyond an understatement. He was mortified, scared, disturbed and he felt something akin to a liking having her in his lap and this quickly is what made him push her off him. Again.

"One does, but One also enjoys tormenting you~"

"I hate you."

"One know. Would you like some cake?"

Uriel stared at the plate of cake in her hands. Then to her, and then back to the cake before looking to her again.

"Did you do anything to it?"

"Nope!"

"…."

"…."

"Its chocolate~"

"…." Uriel opened his mouth for her and chews on the small piece she fed him and purred some. Belial smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

40 cups of tea and a small cake later had Uriel crashing from a sugar high that he forgot for the moment his head was currently in Belial's lap with her touching his hair with skilled nimble fingers. In fact the feeling was so relaxing that he even dared to fall asleep like this. Needless to say it was he first time Belial felt even something close to love. Why the way he purred as he curled up and nuzzled into her lap.

"…." she felt her resolve quickly breaking. Think she decided to test a theory then and started to pet him, just like she would a cat. The resulting purr made her grin. She pet him once more, producing the very same purr, if not louder.

"One believes she has found the second fetish Uriel hides." She whispered to herself. First his hair, and now, being petted.

Belial smirked suddenly and let out a dark chuckle as her eyes glittered in mischief. She shifted his head from her lap and onto the soft ground. Her body pulling itself up before she worked her way to the house. Upon finding Doll she asked her where Uriel's room was and without a word as to why she wanted to know headed there. She grabbed some hair ties, a brush and then on pure whim pulled out her lip stick and smirked ever so faintly. She moved her way back to where Uriel was and knew he'd probably wake up all to soon.

"Happy Valentines day, Uriel~" she whispered and began to doll him up.


End file.
